Pitiful Love
by Elfian Aqua
Summary: As the bouquet passes from animal to animal, with it goes a little bit of love and a little bit of pity. 'Sonic, I didn't know. Though I had hoped...' ONE SHOT


Disclaimer – I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog characters.

**Pitiful Love**

High in the sky, the sun glared just as harshly as a bright, hot spotlight. Amy, sure that the spotlight was meant just for her, impatiently tapped her foot and glowered at the echidna blocking her way.

Holding out a bouquet of flowers that he'd purchased for the low price of 5.95, Knuckles smiled in what he thought a seductive manner and wiggled his hips. "I'm yours, baby. All yours."

A disgusted snort left her snout as she lifted it in disdain. "I don't want you," she said and grabbed the bouquet.

Knuckles chuckled. "Don't matter honey, cuz you've got me."

Amy frowned. "Listen, I don't have time for this. It's almost noon." She lifted her wrist watch for him to see. "Noon is when I stalk Sonic at the chilidog stand."

Knuckles chuckled again. "Then let's stalk him together, baby."

Amy rolled her eyes. Carefully cradling her flowers, she turned. "Whatever."

* * *

The sun's rays tenderly stroked Sonic's quills as he headed toward his favorite chilidog stand. He stepped out of the sun that made him gleam so handsomely and into the stand's provided shade. With a shadow thrown across his face, Sonic felt certain he looked even handsomer than he had in the sun.

He smugly took his regular seat. "The usual," he told the cook. "And make it fast."

The cook muttered something inaudible and commenced making his best customer's usual meal.

Sonic's gaze turned to his surroundings. The high rise buildings, the people that walked by, the sidewalks and the streets, all had looked so plain, so homely from afar. But now that he was here…they looked just ugly.

A pity everything looked so horrendous next to him.

His eyes sought out a blur of pink among the ugliness, but found none. He glanced at his watch. "She'll be here any minute," he said aloud for want of hearing his own voice. "I wonder if she'll stay in the background and watch me eat or start up a chase." Languidly, he turned back to the cook. "What do you think?"

"I think I don't care."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. I don't care if she watches or chases. Either way, I look good."

The cook muttered something unpleasant and set Sonic's meal in front of him.

Looking at the large pile of seventy chilidogs, Sonic smiled and took a deep whiff of meat smelling air. "Delicious." He slid a hundred dollar bill across the counter top. "Keep the change." He winked. "Cuz you need it."

The cook picked up his butcher knife, gave it a long look, and then set it back down. "Not today," he whispered. "Not today."

Sonic looked up from his last chilidog. "Dyof fay fumfin?"

"Only that it's a good day," the cook answered, taking the bill.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, everyday with me in it is good."

"Sonic!"

Sonic smiled upon hearing the familiar voice. "Amy I'll never love you," he laughed, turning to find her standing behind him.

She giggled and held out a bouquet of flowers. "You're so funny. Anyway, these are for you."

Taken aback, Sonic gasped. "Gee Amy, thanks." He stood and gave her a friendly nod. "I really needed these."

Knuckles, standing next to Amy, had his arm wrapped around her waist. "You should really be thanking me," he informed Sonic.

Sonic nodded. "Gee, thanks…Amy." Then he sped away.

* * *

He stood amongst the flowers, their heads bowed before the gentle wind. He stood and stared at the sky, trying his hardest to see a face that had faded from the world so long ago. "Maria." A lone tear escaped his eye.

He'd come to the field of daises with one intention that day: to return to his dear friend. She had loved these flowers, so it seemed only fitting their reunion should occur amid them. "Maria," he whispered, "I'll be with you soon."

In his hand he held a pillow, the gateway to his friend. He lifted it high in the air and fell, bringing the pillow with him. It would be over soon. In a matter of minutes he would leave this world and be with her…in his dreams.

"Ah." The pillow felt so soft beneath his head.

When he'd reached the threshold of dreamland, the footfalls of someone disturbed him. He opened his eyes.

"Hey Shadow. How've you been?" Sonic stood over him, hands behind his back and a warm smile on his face. When Shadow did not answer, he said, "I know you've been feeling down lately…and…well, here." His hands moved from behind his back, and Shadow gasped.

Gloved hands held ten fake roses wrapped in the finest tissue paper a penny could buy. Shadow's face warmed and his stomach fluttered. "Are those for me?" Sonic nodded, and Shadow stood. He reached for the bouquet presented to him, his heart bursting with passion. "Sonic, I didn't know." He buried his snout in the flowers and whispered. "I had hoped, but I didn't know."

"Know what," Sonic asked good-naturedly.

Shadow blushed. "That you feel the same way."

"What way," Sonic asked pleasantly.

Shadow giggled. "You know." He shoved Sonic playfully. "That you_ like_ me."

"I what?" Sonic pointed a finger accusingly. "I don't like you!"

Shadow's face fell. "But then why give me flowers?"

"Because I feel sorry for you. The only person who could ever love you is_ dead_! Anyway, I need to go look in the mirror now." Sonic ran off.

Tears filled Shadow's eyes and he walked toward the cliff near the field of daisies. "I hate this life," he muttered. "I hate him!" He stopped at the edge, looking down at the rocks that the waters crashed against, the rocks that promised an end to all pain.

He tossed the bouquet off the cliff.

"I'll be with you soon!" he told Maria and ran to his pillow.


End file.
